Racial and ethnic minorities suffer disproportionately from diseases that can be prevented or controlled.^ Fortunately, minority investigators are more likely than their White counterparts to focus on conditions and risk factors that most threaten minority populations. Equally important, these investigators bring unique insider perspectives and experiences that enhance their capacity to understand factors underiying population health disparities.^ A concerted effort to meet stage-specific needs and coordinate training at all levels of our partner institutions will allow us to enhance training for Als. We will focus our efforts on Washington, Montana, and Idaho - the states in which we are conducting our Research Projects.